Cinderveggie
by Demeter Lythersin
Summary: Once upon a time...well, not exactly. The second chapter is what happened when I fed this into an online Spanish translator.
1. Default Chapter

Cinderveggie

Deep somewhere in space, on a planet called Comestible, lived a beautiful…um, no…charming…no…um… lived a short, foul tempered, spiky-haired fellow named Cindervegeta, or more affectionately as just plain Cinderveggie.

Cinderveggie lived with his step…thing, Frieza, and her…his…_its _three lovely sons, Zarbon, Dodoria and Nappa, as his father had died and left Cinderveggie in their care. Cinderveggie had always suspected foul play on the part of his step-thing – his father had died under very questionable circumstances. As far as Cinderveggie knew, heads didn't just _fall _off by themselves. But, finding no proof, he left it be.

As it happened, the Princess of Comestible was throwing a ball, and almost all the kingdom received an invitation. And, of course, Cinderveggie's stepfamily received an invitation.

He was astonished to find _his _name on the glittering document, and hugged it close to his chest.

He'd finally get a chance to meet the Princess…and from what he knew of her, she was a _fox._ Lost in his daydreams, he never saw Zarbon sneak up behind him. Zarbon snatched the invitation out of Cinderveggie's grasp, and brushed a wisp of green hair daintily out of his eyes.

"What do you think you're doing with that? You're not coming," he said prettily.

"But – but it says my name on the invitation!" Cinderveggie protested.

Zarbon grinned vindictively and threw the paper into the fire, where it burst oh-o-predictibly into flames.

Cinderveggie clenched his teeth and fought back tears as his stepbrother laughed in his face. The racket caught the attention of the step-thing, who dashed into the room, tail lashing, with Dodoria and Nappa hot on its heels. Zarbon feigned tears.

"Look! Look at what horrid little Cinderveggie did! He burned the invitation!" he fell onto Frieza's shoulder, and a white hand patted his whimpering back.

"_What did you do that for?!_" Frieza screamed at Cinderveggie. "You know your step-brother's fragile!"

"But step-thing! He did it himself!"

"A likely story. Now instead of coming to the ball with us, you can stay here and scrub the bathroom with a toothbrush!"

Later that night, Frieza, Zarbon, Dodoria and Nappa glided down the spiral staircase in their glittering new armour, and called Cinderveggie out of the bathroom for a gloating session.

"Don't we look simply delicious?" Zarbon asked, doing a little twirl to show off the fullness of his cape and the shine on his breastplate.

"Of course we do. It's such a shame Cindervegeta couldn't restrain himself and join us in our glamour," Frieza added. It had neglected to wear armour as such, but had polished the bony plates it naturally had in that stage.

Nappa groomed his thick black moustache assiduously, and ran his sausage-like fingers through his non-existent hair. Dodoria didn't look so happy.

"Are you sure the black underpants don't make me look fat?" he turned around in his overly tight outfit and waited for a response from his audience.

"You could be wearing anything and still look like a lard-ass," Cindervegeta said under his breath.

"I heard that! And I'm not fat, I'm just… _big boned_!"

Before a full-blown fight could break out, Frieza called a halt, snarled at Cinderveggie to get back to work, and led its little darlings out the door into the waiting sky-limousine.

Cinderveggie watched them go, and curled up in what had been his father's favourite armchair to feel sorry for himself for a while.

It simply wasn't fair. Not that it mattered much that nobody cared about him, it was the _principle _of the thing that counted. He considered legal action. He mulled over the benefits of matricide…um, patricide?…well, _thing_icide.

"That's IT! I can't take this any more!" He slammed one fist down hard on the arm of the chair, and knocked it clean off. The chair's arm, that is, not his fist.

__

Dammit, now I've done it, he thought unhappily. Cinderveggie knelt on the now dust-covered floor and picked up the assorted pieces of chair. Amongst the mess, he discovered a small, dusty orange ball. He picked it up, examining it critically.

"This must have come from the step-thing's collection. I know it has more in its chamber. I'd best put it back, and maybe it won't be so angry with me for killing father's chair when it comes back." He dusted the orb off, and made his way into the step-thing's chamber.

Inside, it wasn't a pretty sight to behold. Gaudy silks draped over scented candles and an excessive number of pillows. Fluffy feather boas flounced fluffily over lampshades. 

"Kami! The freak lives in a harem!"

****

Censor: Excuse me?

"…Um, I mean, well, what outlandish taste my step-thing has."

Cinderveggie opened the case he knew held the other orbs like the one in his hand. Plain, in contrast to the rest of the room, but also slickly slippery – the box fell from his grasp and hit the floor, shattering into pieces. The balls it contained rolled out the door, down the stairs, and thankfully collected themselves on the kitchen floor.

Quite upset, Cinderveggie let loose with a string of powerful expletives, none of which should ever make it to print. 

****

Censor: That's better.

With a sigh, he perched himself on the bench, his elbows resting on his knees.

"If I ever did, I need a wish now. Just one wish to come true."

The balls on the floor began to glow, and soon the whole room was filled with golden light.

Cinderveggie squinted, and as more normal lighting began to return to the room, he heard a terrible, tearing crash as the something that was solidifying smashed through the roof.

"Who summons ze Eternal Fairy-goddragon, Vishna?" a deafeningly loud voice rumbled with a thick accent. Cinderveggie looked up, and to his utter surprise, a massive green dragon holding a wand had zapped into being in the middle of the house.

"I guess it was me," he replied weakly. "But I don't know how I did."

"You spoke my name." The voice rumbled, and the wand tapped what was left of the roof in impatience.

"You must need your hearing checked. I said 'I need a _wish now_', not your name."

"Vell," said the dragon, obviously offended, "I can go avay iv you vish. Dere is no need to be rude. And just for zat, your vish vill only last 'til midnight. So hurry up and make it."

"Oh, I get a wish? Fine, I wish I was at the ball with something nice to wear and all the mod-cons to go with it."

The giant serpent rolled its eyes dramatically.

"Your vish…is granted. But remember, return before midnight, or you vill not enjoy ze consequences." And with a flash, the Eternal Fairy-goddragon disappeared.

Cindervegeta looked down at his usual drab attire, and found a gleaming suit of armour, inlaid with gems and sparkling gold. On the bench, he found a set of keys. Outside, he found what the keys were for – a shining new hovercar stood where once there had been a broom.

"I'm off!" he declared, jumped in the driver's side, remembered he didn't know how to drive, then gave up in a temper fit and flew to the palace under his own steam.

At the Grand Palace, the Princess Bulma was profoundly bored. Around her, beings of all descriptions danced, talked, laughed. Three of the strange beings in particular were getting on her nerves – a tall, handsome green-haired fellow who seemed more interested in his own reflection in the mirrored wall behind her, a lumpy pink thing in an outfit that made him look like a can of spam in black knickers, and a bald, middle aged man who she was concerned had some type of intestinal worms from the way he fidgeted.

She shifted her position and flicked the long blue braid over her shoulder, stifling a yawn. Her pretty face screwed up as she saw the door attendants struggling with someone. _Oh well, it's the first vaguely interesting thing that's happened all evening and probably the last_, she prophecised.

The intruder at the door overpowered the attendants, and walked down the stairs as the assembly watched in silence.

__

There she is, thought Cinderveggie. _She really** is **a fox, too._ He walked stiffly over to the throne she was perched on, and greeted her with a sweeping bow. Behind her, the Princess's parents whispered excitedly to each other.

"My my, you're handsome, aren't you? Bulma dear, why don't you dance with the young gentleman?" Bulma's rather chirpy mother chirruped. 

Flashing the older woman a dirty look, the Princess stood and walked down the couple of stairs to the floor where Cindervegeta stood. When she reached him, the entire room stifled a laugh – she stood a full head taller than him, if they didn't count the wild crop of hair on his head.

"What?" the Princess snapped. Wary of her famous temper tantrums, the room tried their best to go back to what they were doing before the spiky-haired little man had arrived.

"Bear in mind I'm doing this to shut my mother up, and keep your hands where I can see them," she whispered fiercely to her consort.

"What makes you think I'd want anything to do with someone who looked like _you_?" he snapped back.

After a moment of stunned shock, the Princess smiled beautifully.

"Do you have any idea how many people devote their lives to kissing my backside? It's nice to have a change, in a way. You can call me Bulma."

"Fair enough."

"Well? What's your name, short-stuff?" Cinderveggie bristled.

"Cindervegeta. I suppose you can call me Vegeta if you must," Came the abrupt reply.

Across the room, three pairs of ears and one pair of tube-like orifices pricked.

"_Cindervegeta! What the heck are you doing here?!_" Frieza bellowed.

Cinderveggie turned to face his step-thing.

"Oh, step-thing. I came to tell you that the house has been completely destroyed, including your collection of Hentai Frogs Monthly," he bellowed back just as loudly. Someone giggled nervously, and it had a snowball effect on the revellers. They laughed until tears coursed down their faces.

"My…my…beautiful house…my magazines…why-you-little…" and with no other pre-emption, Frieza dropped down on the floor, stone-dead.

"No-oo-oo-oo-oo!" screamed Zarbon, Dodoria and Nappa, and together they flew at Cindervegeta, who dodged nimbly out of the way and let them tear each other to pieces, taking out most of the palace in the process.

As the dust cloud settled, it was apparent that the Grand Hall was unsalvageable, and the Princess and Cindervegeta stood silently looking at the piles of debris.

"Well," twittered the Queen. "That was certainly quite a performance…and don't you two look cute together! I think you two should settle down and get married, won't that be fun?"

"Mother…" Bulma rolled her eyes, and her father pulled her aside.

"Sweetie, there's something I forgot to tell you. Your arranged fiancée was meant to arrive today. I think he's squashed under that chunk of piano." He pointed to a pair of lumpy purple legs in boots extending from what was left of the instrument.

"Oh my goodness!" the Princess shrieked in horror at the sight that greeted her eyes. "You were arranging a marriage for me?! _And that was my favourite piano!_" she wailed.

She turned to Cinderveggie, who was trying in vain to hide a smirk.

"I'm not marrying any old freak you pick for me! This'll do! How about it, Cindervegeta?"

He only shrugged.

"I guess so. But at midnight, I'm going to look really scruffy." She gaped.

"So…this is you on a _good _day?"

"What do you mean 'on a good day'?"

"What do you think I mean?"

"You keep this up, and I'll leave."

"_You'll _leave?! Let's put into perspective who was the cause of the destruction of _whose_ house!"

Princess Bulma and Cinderveggie walked away into the distance, and they argued happily ever after.


	2. Cinderveggie el' Espanol!

Having seen someone else do it, I couldn't help myself. I put _Cinderveggie _into an online Spanish translator, then put what it spat out back in. This is the result, unedited except for paragraph breaks to make it easier to read. Oh, and apparently Frieza is now 'the thing of step.' Enjoy.

Cinderveggie 

Deep in some place in space, in a planet called Food, a beautiful one lived…um, not…charming…not…um… a short, filthy one lived templado, man of haired of spiky Cindervegeta called, neither Cinderveggie more lovingly as barely simple. 

Cinderveggie lived with their step…the thing, Frieza, and she…their…their three charming children, Zarbon, Dodoria and Nappa, when their father had died and they left Cinderveggie in their care. Cinderveggie had always suspected the filthy play on the part of its thing of the step – its father had died the down the circumstances very doubtful. So far away as Cinderveggie knew, the heads did'T falls barely by itself same. But, finding does not test, he left he is him. 

When he happened, the Princess of Food threw a ball, and almost all the kingdom received an invitation. And, of course, Cinderveggie's stepfamily of s received an invitation. 

The it was amazed to find its name in the document that shines, and embraced it near its chest. 

The'D obtains finally an opportunity of gathering the Princess…and of what he knew about her, she was a zorro. Lost in his souena awake, he never saw to chivato of up the Zarbon behind he. Zarbon he snatched the invitation out of Cinderveggie'the reach of s, and he brushed a mechón of green hair delicately out of eyes. 

"What does it think you you're to do with that? You're not it come," he said prettily. 

"But – but my name in the invitation says!" Cinderveggie protested. 

Zarbon vindictively smiled and threw the paper in the fire, where exploded oh predictibly OR in flames. 

Cinderveggie pressed the teeth and defended breaks himself like its stepbrother laughed in its face. The raqueta got the attention of the thing of the step, who broken in the room, to whip of queue, with Dodoria and Nappa hot in its tacones. Feigned of Zarbon breaks. 

"The look! Look at what did horrid Cinderveggie small do! The it burned the invitation!" he fell in Frieza'shoulder of s, and a white hand they touched its is back of whimpering. 

"Why did it do you that?!" Frieza screamed in Cinderveggie. "You know its brother of the step's fragile!" 

"But the thing of the step! The he did it same!" 

"A probable story. Now instead of it come to the ball with us, you can remain here and to be able to scrub the bathroom with a brush of teeth!" 

Subsequent that night, Frieza, Zarbon, Dodoria and Nappa they slid downward the spiral stair in its is to shine new armor, and called Cinderveggie out of the bathroom for a session that itself relame. 

"Gift'T that ourselves look at simply delicious?" Zarbon asked, to do a rotates little to presume the fulness of the layer and the shines in its breastplate. 

"Of course we do. 'S such shame Cindervegeta is able'T himself refrena and unites in our charm," Frieza added. Had neglected of carrying armor as so, but had given shine the bony plates that had it naturally in that phase. 

Nappa was fixed its moustache black thickness assiduously, and ran fingers to resemblance of salchicha by the nonexistent hair. Dodoria did'the look T so happy. 

"It is you sure the underpants black Gift'T does I look at me fatness?" he gave the return in its excessively tight equipment and expected an answer of its hearing. 

"You would be able to be carrying something and tranquil seems to a manteca as," Cindervegeta its breath said down. 

"I heard that! And I'M not fat, I'M barely… boned large!" 

Before a fight blown full would be able to explode, Frieza called a stop, entangled in Cinderveggie to return to work, and directed to its dear small the door in the limousine of heaven went that expects. 

Cinderveggie watched they go them, and up the rizados in which had been its father's favorite chair sympathizes with to for a while. 

Simply wasn'the fair T. Not that it imported a great deal that nobody had interest in him, was the principle of the thing that counted. The it considered the legal action. The mulled upon the benefits of matricide…um, patricide? …Well, thingicide. 

"That's! I am able'T takes this more!" The it whipped a down the fist harshly in the arm of the chair, and struck it clean far away. The chair'arm of s, that is, not its fist. 

Dammit, now I'sees fact, he thought unhappily. Cinderveggie knelt in the now dust covered floor and collected the various pieces of chair. Among the mess, he discovered a ball anaranjada, polvorienta and small. The he chose him up, examining it critic. 

"This should have come from the thing of the step'the collection of s. I know has more in its chamber. I'D put better supports it, and perhaps gained'T is so angry with me to kill to father'chair of s when returns." The it removed the dust the orbe far away, and did its way in the thing of the step'the chamber of s. 

The interior, wasn'T that a pretty view to perceive. The shrill silk drapearon upon candles olfateadas and an excessive number of pillows. The boas vellosas of the feather they were shaken vellosamente upon lampshades. 

"Kami! The abnormal copy lives in a harem!" 

Critic: Dispenses me? 

"…Um, I signify, well, what does strange flavor my thing of the step have." 

Cinderveggie opened the case that he knew had the other orbes as the one in its hand. The plain, by contrast al remainder of the room, but also resbaladizamente resbaladizo – the box fell of its reach and struck the floor, pasmoso in pieces. The balls contained they rolled the door went, down the stair, and they gathered to itself same thank in the floor of the kitchen. 

Enough misfortune, Cinderveggie permitted to loosen with a cord of obscenidades powerful, none that should never do it to print. 

Critic: That Is better. 

With a sigh, he perched in the bank, the elbows that rest in knees. 

"If I did never, I need a desire now. Barely a desire to be carried out." 

The balls in the floor began to resplandecer, and prompt the entire room was filled with the golden light. 

Squinted of Cinderveggie, and when the most most normal lighting they began to return to the room, he heard a terrible one, the collision that breaks as the something that solidified crushed by the roof. 

"Who does it call ze goddragon Eternal of Hada, Vishna?" a voice to deafen strong retumbada with a thick accent. Cinderveggie he sought, and to its total surprise, a massive green dragon having a varita there was zapped in is in the center of the house. 

"I guess was myself," he answered weakly. "But I put myself'T he knows how did that do." 

"You spoke my name." The voice retumbada, and the varita they utilized what he was left of the roof in the impatience. 

"You should need his he is to hear verified. I said 'I need a desire now', not his name." 

"Vell," the dragon said, obviously offended, "can go iv of avay you vish. Dere is not gross need to be. And barely for zat, its vill of vish only hard 'the midnight of til. So it be hurried and does it." 

"Oh, I obtain a desire? The fine, I desire that be in the ball with somewhat pleasant to carry and all the against of modulación to go with himself." 

The serpent gigantic rolled its eyes dramatically. 

"Its vish…is offered. But it remembers, the return before midnight, or you vill does not enjoy the consequences of ze." And with a sparkle, the goddragon Eternal of the Hada disappeared. 

Cindervegeta looked at downward in its I brought monotonous usual, and found a suit that shines of armor, inlaid with you moan and gold that sparkle. In the bank, he found an assembly of keys. The outside, he found what the keys were for – a hovercar new brilliant he stopped where there had been a time a broom. 

"I'M far away!" he declared, he jumped to al conductor'the side of s, he remembered that he did'T he knows to how handle, then he was yielded in an attack of the genius and he flew al palace under his own vapor. 

In the Large Palace, the Princess Bulma was drilled deeply. Around her, he is of all descriptions dances, spoken, laughed. Three of the strange one are in the individual the nerves were mounted – a man of haired green, handsome and high that seemed more interested in his own reflection in the wall reflected behind she, a lumpy the thing rose in an equipment that did he seems to a he is able of spam in the knickers black, and in a bald man and of medium age that she was concerned he had someType of worms of intestinal in the way élFidgeted. 

She changed his position and he tricked the trenza blue long upon the shoulder, ahogador a yawn. She faces enough curled up as her he saw the assistants of door that fight with someone. Oh well, 's the first inexactly interesting thing that's happened all to get dark and probably the last one, she prophecised. 

The intrusive one in the overpowered of door the assistants, and the stair as the assembly walked down watched in the silence. 

There she is, he thought Cinderveggie. She is really a zorro, also. The he walked tiesamente upon al throne that she was perched in, and he greeted it with a general arch. Behind she, the Princess'parents of s chuchichearon with enthusiasm one al another. 

"My it is my, you're handsome, they till'T you? Bulma estimated, why to be put'T that you dance with the young young man?" Bulma's something chirruped happy of mother. 

Destellando the woman more old woman a dirty look, the Princess stopped and the couple of stair walked downward al floor where Cindervegeta stopped. When did she reach it, the entire room suppressed a laughter – she stopped a higher full head than he, if they did'T counts the wild crop of hair in the head. 

"What did?" it trick the Princess. Cautious of his tantrums famous of the genius, the room treated his to return better to what they did before the haired of spiky small man had arrived. 

"Bear in the mind I'M that does this to close to my up the mother, and to maintain the hands where I can see them," she chuchicheó violently to its consort. 

"What does it do thinks him I'D wants something that to see with someone that seemed you?" he tricked back. 

After a moment of the blow dazed, the Princess smiled beautifully. 

"He has you any idea cuántas people dedicates its lives to kiss my backside? 'S pleasant to have a change, in a way. You can call me Bulma." 

"The enough fair." 

"The well? What's its name, of short material?" Cinderveggie bristled. 

"Cindervegeta. I suppose that you can call me Vegeta if you owe," Came the abrupt answer. 

Through the room, three peers of ears and a pair of orifices to resemblance of pipe pinchado. 

"Cindervegeta! What do the heck that you they do here?!" Frieza roared. 

Cinderveggie rotated to face its thing of the step. 

"Oh, the thing of the step. I came to say you that the house has been destroyed completely, inclusive its collection of Ranas of Hentai Monthly," he roared back as well as strongly. Someone laughed foolishly nervously, and he had a snow ball effect in the revellers. They laughed to coursed of down the tears their faces. 

The house "My…my…beautiful…mi magazines…why-you-little…" and without another of emption pre, Frieza left to fall downward in the floor, dead person of stone. 

"No-oo-oo-oo-oo!" Zarbon screamed, Dodoria and Nappa, and together they were thrown upon Cindervegeta, that eluded nimbly went in the way and permitted that they to break one al another to pieces, removing the majority of the palace in the process. 

When the cloud of dust written down, was apparent that the Large Vestibule was unsalvageable, and the Princess and Cindervegeta they stopped silently to look at the piles of debris. 

"Well," gorjeó to the Queen. "That was certainly enough a fulfillment…and Gift'T you two look at mono together! I think it two they should be established and to be married, they gained'T that be amused?" 

"Mother…" Bulma rolled he looks she, and his father stretched she aside. 

"Sweetie, there's something Myself forgot me of telling it. Its it has to promised fixed meaning went to arrive today. I think he's crushed under that piece of piano." The it indicated to a pair of lumpy legs púrpuras in boots that extend of what I was left of the instrument. 

"Oh my kindness!" the Princess screamed in the horror in the view that greeted he looks she. "He fixed you a wedding for me? And that was my favorite piano!" she moaned. 

She responded to Cinderveggie, that he treated in vain to hide a smirk. 

"I'M not to marry no old abnormal copy that you choose for me! This'll does! That such, Cindervegeta?" 

The only shrugged. 

"I guess so. But in the midnight, I'M is going to look at really scruffy." She gaped. 

"So…this is you in a good morning?" 

"What does it signify you 'in a good morning'?" 

"What does it think you that signify?" 

"You maintain this up, and I'the leaf of ll.." 

"You'the leaf of ll? Permit's puts in the perspective that was the cause of the destruction of whose provides accommodation!" 

The princess Bulma and Cinderveggie they went in the distance, and they discussed happily never later. 


End file.
